Your Illusion, My Distraction
by Star Rhapsody
Summary: Kagome is a miko who gaurds a temple holding three swords of great value. She trusts no demon, so what will happen when one decides to approach her and steal the swords? SessKag I'll get a better summary.


AN: Here is the 'side' fic. It might be updated every day, or never! Who knows! This for now is just a fic to update on when I can't really think up anything for Use To Love You. You can enjoy this fic, hate this fic, I don't care.

Disclaimer:If I owned Inuyasha, the world would kill me. Thus, I do not own Inuyasha.

Your Illusion, My Distraction

Chapter One: Time Can't Heal

A girl with silky black hair walked along the dirt road, whistling cheerfully to herself. The birds were singing around her, giving her a melody to improvise with. She sighed. Life seemed to peaceful. A lot better than what her past had been. So much war, chaos, hate. It was too much to bear! A tear threatened to stroll down her cheek, but she refused it. She was away from her past, and that's all that mattered, right? Yet, something kept pulling her back into the past. She rolled the sleeve of her gi up to her elbow, and gazed at the scar. 'Five years have passed, and it still does not look any different than it did before...'

"LADY KAGOME IS HERE! LADY KAGOME IS HERE", a child's voice screamed.

Kagome laughed, hearing the voice. Quickly, she ran to the village that was just up ahead. The villagers gathered around, happy to see the miko returning. She had guarded the village for six years, starting at the age 14. A young age, but she was skilled. Her spiritual powers were very high with someone her size and age. But she gaurded this village fierecly. No demon or human could get through her with bad intentions.

Children screamed happily, seeing Kagome appear. It had been four days since she had been gone on business. Local villages needed her assisstance too. Yes, she was a well known miko indeed. Voices of the children kept making her lose her thoughts. They kept saying things like "Are you okay Lady Kagome" "Is there anything for me, Lady Kagome". Kagome smiled at all the children. 'They are so sweet and adorable...'

Mothers hustled their children away from Kagome, giving her room to breathe. Kagome smiled at all the villagers and thanked them for greeting her. Deciding to pay a visit to the shrine, she left with another thank you. Walking up the steps to the shrine, she sighed. This was the place where she had first met...him. The love of her life. It felt like just yesterday when she had just met him. She had been wary of him, since he was a demon. Half demon at least. He'd sauntered into the shrine, with no reason at all. A slight smile went across her face, remembering those moments.

Flash Back

_"What do you think you're doing, just walking in here"_

_The hanyou gave her a glance that bluntly stated 'I really don't care what you're yapping'._

_Kagome glared at him, bow and arrow poised to attack if needed. He didn't seem to pose a threat, but he could be forming a plan in his head. She wasn't a girl to take chances if the village was involved. The boy turned to her fully. "Y' know, you can put the arrow down! Yeesh, it's not like I'm going to start attacking like some psycho demon" He gave a huff. Definatly one with a temper. Deciding he made no move to cause a threat, she lowered her bow._

_"Who are you, anyways"_

_"Inuyasha.", he replied bluntly. Kagome nodded._

_"I'm Kagome. The miko of this village. Sorry for getting all 'attack-mode' on you. I've got to protect this village, no matter what." Inuyasha looked interested now. "A miko? At your age" Kagome nodded. "Apparently, my spiritual power is high. But enough of me...I'm just a miko. Nothing special, right" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Whatever...", he turned away from her, obviously not wanting to show her that he was impressed. Kagome just gave a cheerful smile. "I have to go now...please visit anytime you wish to" Inuyasha nodded his head._

_"Well...see ya later then, Kagome..."_

_Kagome waved. "Bye! Remember, you're free to come over again"_

End Flash Back

Kagome blushed slightly. How trusting was she back then! She berated herself. 'That's the way I was betrayed...from that fateful day on...I vowed to never get involved with a demon...ever again.' Giving a quick prayer, she darted out of the shrine, not even aware of the pair of amber eyes on her.

* * *

A man with long, silver hair that flowed freely down his face, a crescent moon on his forehead, two maroon stripes on each side of his face, and a huge patch of white fur hanging over his shoulder, watched the young miko intently. He knew that his next victim was already declared. Beautiful as she may be, she was a nuisance. One of the temples she guarded held three valuable items. Three valuable swords to be exact. Toukijin, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga. He planned to take Tetsusaiga and Toukijin. Tenseiga was of no value for him, as it only saved lives. And with the miko in the way, attaining those two swords would be quite a challenge. Besides, he didn't feel like putting up a fight with some stupid miko like her. It'd just be easier to get rid of her quickly and grab the swords.

'Tomorrow, at dawn, I shall make my appearance.'

* * *

The stars began to fade slowly, as dawn approached. Kagome was already up and about, tending to things. Things like gathering herbs for sicknesses, praying, building up her spiritual powers and such. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail and picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows. She'd be practicing her aim and strength today. Pushing throw the door of the hut, she walked up to an area surrounded by trees. Concentrating, she notched her arrow, and aimed carefully at the middle of the tree trunk. Once she felt she had her target perfect, she let go of the bowstring. A blue light engulfed the arrow as it shot off with incredible speed. It blasted through the tree with ease. Kagome smirked. Perfect hit.

The man stood nearby, watching her with interest. She seemed to take her miko job seriously. Just how determined was she to protect this village and the temple that lodged the swords? Deciding this was the time to make his appearance, he stepped out of the bushes. Kagome whirled around, without him even making a noise. "What do you want" She had her arrow aimed at his chest, ready to shoot if necessary. The man raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed that she thought she could fend him off.

"I'm not afraid of you, human, so if you decide to shoot, your life will meet its end."

"Well, I'm not afraid to shoot this arrow.", Kagome shot back, her voice not once wavering. She knew she could fight this demon. Although, come to think of it, he did look like Inuyasha in a way. She shook her head. What was she saying? She vowed not to fall in love with a demon, ever again.

"State your business", she shouted, getting annoyed with this.

The demon sighed. "I shall just tell you then. I plan to get those swords at the temple you gaurd." Kagome huffed. There was no way she would let him.

She drew back the bowstring, and then let it go with lots of energy. The demon dodged with ease. "Your arrows may be strong, Kagome, but your aim needs to be worked on a lot more." Kagome's eyebrows went up in confusion. "How is it that you know my name" "It's what those villagers call you, isn't it" "So, you've been spying then...and what would your name be", she asked, as she notched five arrows onto the bow. "Sesshoumaru."

'The name seems familiar...Sesshoumaru...oh whatever! I gotta stay focused!' The five arrows flew into five different directions, all engulfed in the blue light. Sesshoumaru still dodged with grace. "Better aim I see." Kagome gave a determined smile. "I do practice every morning"

"It's a shame though...you were too distracted with me to realize that the temple has been ungaurded." With that, he took off in a speed that seemed to be impossible. Kagome's eyes widened, realizing what had just happened. There was no way she could catch up to him in time, but she could sure as hell try! Picking up the bow and quiver of arrows she had dropped, she raced towards the temple, panting hard. 'I can't let him take those swords!'

She climbed up the steps, with difficulty. After battling with Sesshoumaru, she had been worn out, using most of her spiritual energy on the arrows. Reaching the top of the steps, she realized that only one of the blades had been stolen. Toukijin. She noticed some smoke come from Tetsusaiga, she almost smiled, relieved. 'It repelled him...'

* * *

Sesshoumaru held Toukijin in his hands. He was a little angered that Tetsusaiga had rejected him. But, no matter. Toukijin was practically matched in powers when compared to Tetsusaiga. With the skill Sesshoumaru had, it only took him three minutes to get Toukijin to claim him as its master. He wield it with ease. 'Seems to be a dependable sword...'

"STOP RIGHT THERE"

He turned around, coming face to face with Kagome. Strapped on her back was her quiver full of arrows, and the sword, Tenseiga. 'Why would she even bother to carry around that useless slab of metal?'

Kagome's eye caught Toukijin in Sesshoumaru's hand. 'So, it chose its master...'

Holding up her bow and arrow, she glared at Sesshoumaru. "Toukijin is powerful, I know that! But Tenseiga is equally powerful too"

He smirked. "Toukijin is much more powerful than that piece of trash could ever be."

Kagome glared. "Don't underestimate it" She let her arrow go at full speed, but Sesshoumaru raised Toukijin, and blocked the arrow. He smirked again, raising Toukijin in her direction. "Now it is my turn." Without even moving Tookijin, electric looking rays shot out from the blade. Kagome held up Tenseiga as an attempt to gaurd herself.

'What have I gotten myself into now...!'

* * *

AN: Well, sorry if there is any errors. No spellcheck on this so my editing probably wasn't the greatest. Besides, I'm tired.

Reiko:Nah, she's just **lazy**!


End file.
